<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Loss of Something Good by Elanshaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920041">The Loss of Something Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanshaw/pseuds/Elanshaw'>Elanshaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanshaw/pseuds/Elanshaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney realize that it can take a split-second for everything to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Loss of Something Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is an expansion of the first chapter (A=Ants) from my SGA story "Twenty-Six Ways."<br/>I'm in the process of planning a sequel to one of my stories, but I needed to keep writing to keep the gears oiled so-to-speak. So this expansion came to mind. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodney slowly opened his eyes, his body throbbing in pain along to the pounding in his head; a blurry figure stood nearby. He tried to focus on it, but succumbed to the darkness that beckoned him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“There's only a little left…</em>
</p>
<p>…<em>this is what it looks like…</em></p>
<p>…<em>.hurry!”</em></p>
<p>Time passed, a voice buzzing softly in the background; Rodney struggled to open his eyes…</p>
<p>"Sh'ppard?" he slurred.</p>
<p>He felt his arm being moved and tried to pull away, but his whole body felt heavy…tired.</p>
<p>"Wha..?" he started.</p>
<p>"Shhh…rest." came a voice from above him…and time fell away once more.</p><hr/>
<p>The next time awareness found him, he was able with a struggle to open his eyes to half-mast.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Where was he?</em>
</p>
<p>Candle light and shadows surrounded him and his heart started to race.</p>
<p>
  <em>This wasn't the infirmary…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Were they on a mission?</em>
</p>
<p>"Sheppard?" he croaked.</p>
<p>He heard shuffling, then suddenly a figure appeared out of the shadows sitting on the edge of the bed he was on and leaned towards him; Sheppard's face emerging into the light.</p>
<p>"Rodney." John sounded hoarse.</p>
<p>Rodney frowned trying to sit up but John shook his head.</p>
<p>"No…lay back down."</p>
<p>The quiet order in his voice froze Rodney in place, then he slowly did as he was told.</p>
<p>He felt his eyes slipping close.</p>
<p>"McKay!"</p>
<p>His eyes snapped opened and John's face was closer, a look of fear in his wide eyes.</p>
<p>"What!" Rodney gasped, his body jerking, pain crackling through him.</p>
<p>He glared at John, annoyed, then confused over the look on his friend's face.</p>
<p>A look of desperation had swept over the Colonel and Rodney's heart dropped.</p>
<p>
  <em>What is this?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Where are we?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I dying?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm dying aren't I?!</em>
</p>
<p>Rodney's eyes widened as he glanced down at his own arms, they were wrapped in bandages. He touched the side of his head where another bandage was securely taped.</p>
<p>"What happened? Where's Teyla and Ronon? Where are we?" The words fumbled out of his mouth in a garbled rush and he grabbed John's arm hoping for answers.</p>
<p>John hissed, flinching away from his touch. Surprised, Rodney jerked his hand back causing a rush of pain that made him squeeze his eyes shut in agony.</p>
<p>"Rodney." John whispered, a tone of warning through panted breath.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Rodney murmured, eyes still closed, his thoughts muddled.</p>
<p>"Nothing…now open your eyes."</p>
<p>Rodney slowly opened his eyes once again to half-mast. John was worrying his lower lip and staring at him.</p>
<p>"We came to this planet, looking for a type of ore we heard about. You said it was supposed to be capable of doing something or other...I can't remember what at the moment, but I may have tuned you out after the first twenty minutes…"</p>
<p>A pale excuse for a smile graced John's lips, but never touched his eyes…then he continued.</p>
<p>"Teyla is back on the mainland. There's a problem among the Athosians they asked her to settle; and since this…<em>outing, </em>wasn't a major priority I told her she could stay behind."</p>
<p>He paused for a moment with a frown, his breath hitching in the quiet of the room. Coughing slightly, he continued.</p>
<p>"Marcuz, the owner of the home we're in offered to lead us to the deposits; we were on our way when you decided to stray off the path and…"</p>
<p>John stopped, seemingly contemplating his next words.</p>
<p>"And Ronon… Ronon's running an errand for me." John grimaced, "McKay, you really don't remember any of this? Your presentation? Flying here in the puddle jumper? It took six hours to get here…they don't have a Gate….you complained the whole way…" he trailed off staring at Rodney who slowly shook his head.</p>
<p>John stared at him for a beat longer then blinked. "Everything's gonna be okay." he sighed, turning his face away and rubbing his chest.</p>
<p>Rodney almost missed the wince of pain that flickered over the Colonel.</p>
<p>"Sheppard, are <em>you</em> okay?" he whispered.</p>
<p>John slowly turned back to him, and Rodney's breath stuttered in his chest at the sudden naked anger in his friend's eyes.</p>
<p>"Y'almost died, you idiot!" John's voice was heavy with emotion. "Can't take you anywhere…only <em>you</em> could fall into a crevice filled with freakin' mutant death ants!"</p>
<p>An image of himself tumbling into darkness flashed through Rodney's mind…</p>
<p>"S...sorry."</p>
<p>John stared at him, incredulous. "Sorry? That's all you have to say?"</p>
<p>Rodney frowned. "I…"</p>
<p>"Didn't you <em>hear</em> me? You almost <em>died! </em>And for <em>what</em>?!"John had barely raised his voice, but it was almost like he was screaming at him.</p>
<p>"You could've…we..." John shook his head, pressing the palm of his hand against his forehead. "We could have lost you." he finished.</p>
<p>Rodney opened his mouth, then shut it; the whirlwind of emotions in John's eyes entrapping his words.</p>
<p>"Sheppard..." Rodney started. "I…"</p>
<p>"You're not allowed to die, Rodney. I couldn't take it…I just couldn't."</p>
<p>If Rodney saw the errant tear slipping down John's face, he would deny it later if asked.</p>
<p>Rodney's heart clenched. "Okay." he whispered.</p>
<p>And he promised himself he wouldn't die…for his own sake…for his friend's sake.</p>
<p>John saw something in Rodney's eyes, an understanding between them and he nodded then abruptly got to his feet.</p>
<p>"He should be here soon, I'll go and..."</p>
<p>Rodney was about to ask if he meant Ronon, when John suddenly stopped, swayed; then his eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to the ground.</p>
<p>"Sheppard!" Rodney struggled to sit up.</p>
<p>"John!" he cried out at his friend lying unmoving on the ground.</p>
<p>"Hey…help!" Rodney shouted, hoping someone was out there beyond the door to the room they were in.</p>
<p>Seconds later the door burst open and a blonde, middle-aged man wearing a brown tunic and brown pants ran into the room, followed by Ronon who was carrying a large filled sack in his hand.</p>
<p>"No, no…he shouldn't be out of bed!" the man exclaimed.</p>
<p>Ronon dropped the sack, rushed past the man and knelt by John feeling for a pulse.</p>
<p>He glanced up at Rodney. "You okay?" he asked.</p>
<p>Rodney's eyes were only on John. "Help him." he begged, ignoring the Satedan's question.</p>
<p>He didn't understand why John had passed out. "What happened to him?"</p>
<p>Ronon lifted John up and placed him on the bed in the corner of the room that had been hidden in shadows earlier, then turned to the man in the tunic.</p>
<p>"Marcuz, am I too late?"</p>
<p>The man checked John over, placing a cool washcloth across his forehead. "No, I don't think so, but I'll have to hurry."</p>
<p>He turned and grabbed the sack Ronon had dropped and held it close to his chest.</p>
<p>"I'll get right to work." he said, then quickly left the room.</p>
<p>Ronon sat by John, frowning at his shallow breathing and the slight tremors that ran through his body.</p>
<p>"Ronon?" Rodney said hesitantly. "He could sense the tension and fear emanating off the usually gruff man.</p>
<p>Ronon stared at John, then exhaled slowly and walked over to Rodney's bed.</p>
<p>"Lay down, McKay."</p>
<p>Rodney with some effort did as he was told, his eyes never leaving the Satedan's face.</p>
<p>"What happened to him?" Rodney asked, glancing over at John on the bed.</p>
<p>Ronon leaned against the wall by Rodney's bed and sighed, his eyes flicking to John then back to the scientist.</p>
<p>"What do you remember?"</p>
<p>Rodney shook his head, then suddenly felt extremely tired and his eyes started to slip close.</p>
<p>"McKay!"</p>
<p>His eyes snapped open at Ronon's shout.</p>
<p>"What? Don't….don't yell…" he muttered, touching the side of his head.</p>
<p>"Don't fall asleep then; not until Marcuz makes more of the salve."</p>
<p>At Rodney's confused look, Ronon looked over at John.</p>
<p>"He told you about the ants?" He turned back to Rodney who slowly nodded.</p>
<p>"When you went in, when we heard your screams….Sheppard jumped in after you."</p>
<p>Rodney's eyes widened and he looked over at John.</p>
<p>"But I…he didn't…he didn't…"</p>
<p>"Marcuz said if he hadn't jumped in, you definitely would have died."</p>
<p>"But he didn't say anything…I couldn't tell."</p>
<p>The image of John flinching in pain when Rodney had touched him, flashed through his mind; causing a groan of self-hatred to seep through the scientist.</p>
<p>"You couldn't have known, McKay." said Ronon sensing what Rodney was feeling.</p>
<p>"Most of his bites were on his back and upper arms; he used his body to cover yours. We brought you both back here and when Sheppard heard there was a salve to heal your wounds and stop the toxins from doing too much damage, he had Marcuz give you the last of the salve he had. Then he told me he trusted me to get the ingredients that Marcuz told us about to make some more…he said he could wait."</p>
<p>Ronon stared at Rodney, "He said that you were too important to lose. So I ran…I ran because…" he glanced over at John. "…he's too important to lose too."</p>
<p>They both stared at John, a silent mutual agreement settling over them on just how important their leader…their friend was to them and to so many others.</p>
<p>And when more of the salve was made and both the scientist and the flyboy were duly covered and resting; Ronon kept vigil, awaiting Lorne and Carson who were called earlier, to arrive in the puddle jumper that would take them home.</p>
<p>He kept vigil…a stone warrior keeping watch over two very important men.</p>
<p>His brothers…</p>
<p>His family.</p>
<p>
  <strong>- The End -</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.<br/>If you'd like me to expand other chapters from "Twenty-Six Ways" let me know which ones. I can't promise anything, but I'm up for the challenge. Thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>